The Butcher Shop
by Vegetes
Summary: Nobody knows why everyone eats at the Butcher shop, who cares anyways? As long as the food is good...or is it? Dib is about to find out! WARNING : Horror by me...so you KNOW it's gorey. -- Vegetes
1. The New Job

Yay, another fic I'll never finish! And oh my, i would have to thank my friend Koji for this fic idea. Thanks a lot you sick twisted FREAK! ^^;;  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"732 East Green Terrace...guess this is the place..." Dib looked from the address written on his hand to the small building with a help wanted sign in the window.  
  
It was the local butcher and deli shop, it was actually quite popular with everyone in town. Dib wasn't sure why though...  
  
"You need a job, son!" he said in a mocking voice as he walked inside, mimicking his father's words earlier. He had been forced to get a job and this seemed like as good a place as any.  
  
He heard the bell that rang when someone entered as he pushed open the door and looked around. This wasn't even that nice of a place, it was kind of dirty and Dib was almost positive there was a few roaches or some mice around. There were the usual signs on the walls, some that read "Shoplifters will be shot on sight." Another one read "Lost children become the property of the owner." And yet another one read, "You are what you eat." And then there were the signs telling people to, "try their specials."  
  
Dib found a few of these signs a bit out of the ordinary but oh well, he figured they were a joke or something along those lines.  
  
He walked up to the man behind the counter and cleared his through. The man swung around rapidly, like he was almost expecting to be attacked. Then he grinned when Dib handed him the Help Wanted sign.  
  
"So...you want to work here, kid?" He grinned an evil crazy grin, the kind that said something but you could never quite figure out what.  
  
"Y-yes sir..." Dib stuttered.  
  
"I like you..." the man said, then he poked Dib's tummy, "You look like you got guts..."  
  
Dib gulped as the man reached behind the counter and pulled out an apron with the logo on it and tossed it to Dib. Dib frowned when he realized it was covered in bloodstains, but oh well, beggars can't be choosers, no? He put it on.  
  
"Oh, by the way..." The man spoke up, "My name's Sergio..."  
  
Dib looked up and finally got a good look at Sergio, if that really was his name. He looked young, about 20 except his hair was pure white, almost silver now that he thought about it. He was wearing thick glasses and his intense green eyes were visible through them. He would have been quite the ladies man if his expressions weren't so....frightening. It was as if he was always laughing about something that no one else knew about.  
  
"First thing's first, let me show you around." He stepped out from behind the counter and went through the back as Dib followed him.  
  
"This is the office, the safe is over there."  
  
Dib looked around, this part of the building was even worse then the first part he was in. There were bags of rat poison in the corner of the room, and one was open and spilling onto the floor at that! The floor looked like it hadn't been mopped in weeks and there were boxes and papers and all sorts of trash everywhere. Dib resisted the urge to cringe at the sight.  
  
"There is one place you aren't allowed to go." The man was suddenly talking very seriously as he pointed toward a large metal door, "You are never to go in there, that is the freezer and meat grinding room. It would be VERY dangerous for a little boy to go in..."  
  
Dib shuddered unconsciously at the tone of voice Sergio was using.  
  
"Other than that, you are free to roam where you like. I'll begin by starting you out at the front counter. You'll get the food for the customers and handle the cash. Our busiest hours are from 11 to 2 and 4 to 6. Oh, and you're to wear gloves at all times while handling the food. Got it?"  
  
Dib nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll expect you here at 6 am sharp tomorrow since it's Saturday, get plenty of sleep boy." He grinned again.  
  
Dib stuttered a goodbye and left hastily, still wearing his apron. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"God that guy is creepy..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Uhm....R&R please, doot doot dooo....errors? AIM ME! GRR! 


	2. First Day

Dib groaned and pulled his pillow over his head to drown out the sound of his alarm clock trying to wake him up.  
  
It was 5 am and it was time for him to get up and get to work, but if this was how it was going to be every weekend he....well...he didn't know WHAT he would do, but he knew he wouldn't like it.  
  
"ARGH!" Dib shoved the covers off him with a sleepy roar and they fell onto the floor, forgotten.  
  
He switched on the radio sitting on his bedside table and got up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey hey hey, it's 5 am, time to get up all you worker bees! As for me? I'm going back to bed!"  
  
Dib grumbled as the radio switched to playing a few hours of music without interruptions or commercials. He walked into his bathroom, and after showering, brushing his teeth, getting dressed and combing his hair (Not that it did any good anyways) he picked up his apron and tied it around his waist.  
  
He had tried to wash the blood off the apron last night, but the stains were still there as if no one had washed the thing in the first place. Dib didn't particularly want to look like an axe murderer but it seemed that he had no choice now.  
  
He grabbed his wallet off his desk and, slipping into his back pocket, rushed downstairs and out the door. He was glad that the butcher shop wasn't too far from his house because he didn't have a car, let alone know how to drive one.  
  
He got there a few moments later, he looked through the glass doors and sighed. He didn't have a key. It was dark inside and he didn't see his Sergio's car anywhere. Figures. He'd have to stand here all day till his boss got here, and who knows when that would be! He pulled on the doorknob of the entrance (because, don't we all do that? Even though we know it's locked?) expecting it to certainly be locked, but he was surprised to find out that it was unlocked. How careless!  
  
He shrugged and walked inside, flipping on the light switch. He sighed once more, realizing that he had no idea what to do, he doubted anyone would come this early anyways. He decided to clean up the place a bit, it looked as if it hadn't even seen a sponge or mop in years.  
  
He opened a few doors here and there till he found a bucket, soap, and some washrags. He filled up the bucket in the sink behind the counter and added soap. He started washing off the tops of the tables when he saw a car pull up and park outside of the building.  
  
"About time he got here..." Dib muttered, and continued to wash the tables.  
  
But Dib was confused, and even a bit shocked, to see that it wasn't Sergio, it was a customer. He couldn't understand why anyone would come out to eat this early, and at this place!  
  
He shrugged and left his cleaning to stand behind the counter and deal with the customer. He ended up selling two plates of this thing called... "Garfoogle Meat Log?" In fact, now that he looked at it, ALL the dishes and food had strange names. You couldn't tell if something was pork, or beef, or fish, or anything! Some of them even had human names, like "Leg Of Jack," or "Ode To Sara."  
  
"Oh, yes! I'll take two plates of 'Ode To Sara' please!" Dib said in a mocking voice as he rolled his eyes. Why did he have to choose THIS place to work? He could have worked in someplace normal, like McDonalds but noooo, he had to work HERE!  
  
Several other people came and went, ordering food to go or to stay. And if they did stay, they ate live ravenous pigs, often coming back for seconds or thirds. Dib could only imagine what the busy hours were like.  
  
Sergio eventually came in around 8 o clock, he looked over at Dib.  
  
"I knew you could handle it." He said grinning.  
  
"Hey boss, when i came here the door was unlocked. I think you should be more careful!"  
  
"Oh...no one would DARE rob this place..." He smirked, "And call me Sergio, Boss sounds so....formal." And with that, he disappeared into the back room.  
  
The rest of the day passed and nothing unusual happened. The busy time was, just as Dib had expected, packed to the brim. It seemed as if 1000 starving buffalo's had just swarmed in all of a sudden to a gazelle buffet. Dib had run out of several dishes even, but he still had enough for all the hungry...no...make that ravenous...people. One girl had asked to go to the bathroom, and since having no idea where it was, he had just directed her to the back room to ask Sergio.  
  
At 6 o clock he went into the backroom.  
  
"Bos...I mean Sergio, i'm leaving!" He looked around the office but didn't see the man at all, then he heard noises coming from the freezer and grinding room. He figured that Sergio was in there fixing up more meat for tomorrow, and he decided to take a peek inside. For, after all, wasn't it rude to just take off without telling anyone? Of coarse it was! Dib wasn't sure if this was true or not, but he did want to take a peek inside.  
  
He put his hand on the door to push it open...  
  
Beep beep beep!  
  
Dib looked down at his watch and gasped.  
  
"6:30? Damn, i was supposed to be home around 6! How long have i been standing here?!" He then ran out the door and home, still stunned at how he could have stood there for half an hour.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Du du du dummmm! 


	3. Into The Freezer We Gooo! inside joke

WOW! It's me again, actually finishing this thing up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dib stood under the water in his shower, letting the liquidy drops hit his face and run down his body. He sighed, not wanting to go in to work today.  
  
"Heh..." He smirked, "It's only been one day and already I'm sick of it. Oh well, at least the pay is...moderate."  
  
He shut the water off and shook his head back and forth. He grabbed a towel from the rack near the shower and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a brush off the counter near the sink, running it through his hair.  
  
"Ya ya ya ya ya oo ra ra ra..." He sang softly, He'd had that theme from that little cartoon in his head all morning, and quite frankly, it was making him sick.  
  
Shaking his hips to the tune of it, he brushed his teeth and finished getting ready. He had woken up early for some reason so he had another half another to get to work.  
  
At the thought of work, he found his mind turning back to Sergio, his boss. What a weirdo. "Some peoples' kids..." Dib sighed as he stretched, reaching his hands up to the ceiling. "At least I can take my time getting to work today...I could probably show up late and he wouldn't even know."  
  
He left the bathroom, made his bed and then exited his room as well. He slid down the railing and landed in the kitchen. Dib was met with a small surprise as he saw Gaz sitting at the table, playing her Gameslave and sipping orange juice every now and then.  
  
"What are you doing up so early...?" He asked, extremely puzzled.  
  
She simply pointed to a piece of white fabric on the table. Dib picked it up and it unfolded, revealing itself to be his work apron. But...something was missing...  
  
"The blood...what happened to it? Did you get all those stains out for me?"  
  
She nodded and stood up, walking upstais with her eyes on the Gameslave the whole time.  
  
"Thanks!" He shouted up to her, then more quietly, "Sometimes I just don't get her..."  
  
Wrapping and tieing the apron around his waist, he opened the door and took a deep breath. The fresh air filled his lungs and he smiled up at the still dark sky, "Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem..." And he started off for work.  
  
He got there about ten minutes before six and waltzed on inside because, as he expected, the door was unlocked. Since there weren't any customers just yet, he decided to go back and clean up that room. He opened the door and frowned, it seemed worse than what it had been like the first time he saw it, which was only yesterday! The dirt seemed dirtier, the slime seemed slimier. Dib rolled his eyes and began to clean up all the rat poison.  
  
Then his eyes caught a radio sitting on the desk across the room, "Might as well have some music." He thought as he turned it on to his favorite station. A song was just ending when an announcer came on with the news.  
  
"Two parents in the New York area," The reported started, "were accused of nearly starving to death their infant daughter by putting her on their own strict diet were found guilty of assault, reckless endangerment and endangering the welfare of a child."  
  
"Some people..." Dib said as he shook his head, uprighting another bag.  
  
"In local news, a robber was seen going into a store in the downtown area, and seemed to never come out. The police have no leads and are assuming this man to be a mastermind. The store has asked not to be named."  
  
"Strange." Suddenly over the radio he heard the main door opening. "Customer again." He thought, but when he left the backroom he saw it was only a deliveryman with a roller with sacks of ice blocks on it.  
  
"Delivery. Will you sign for this?" He asked.  
  
"Uh...sure." Dib took a pen off the main counter and signed his name, then stared at the ice for the freezer with a bit of worry as the boy took the cart away.  
  
Sergio had told him never to go in the freezer...but the ice would surely melt if he came in late again like yesterday.  
  
"What else is there to do? I can't just let it melt. And I'll be fine, it can't be that dangerous." He picked up a sack of ice and carried it with both arms because they were so heavy. Shifting it momentarily to one hand he opened the freezer door and stepped inside.  
  
His ears didn't register then large crash of ice hitting steel and bone, nor did his feet register the pain as the ice he had dropped landed on his feet, breaking several toes.  
  
The only thing he noticed was the scene in front of him. He had expected a normal freezer, meat slabs hanging from hooks and shelves of different cuts. He got the general thing, but instead of beef and pork hanging from the hooks there were bodies, headless, skinned bodies. A lot of them had limbs missing, but Dib soon figured out where they had gone.  
  
Over in the corner was a grinding machine, a bit old fashioned, it would seem perfectly normal except for half of a human arm in the works. Others limbs were piled on a table near the grinder and one had the remains of a black sleeve, something a robber would wear.  
  
The heads of the bodies were all in rows on the shelves, most of them wrapped in plastic. Dib let out a small whine as he recognized the customer that had asked for a bathroom up there with the rest.  
  
Aside from the corner with the grinder (which had blood splatters all over the wall) the room was surprisingly clean.  
  
"I told you it was dangerous back here, I'm disappointed in you." The voice behind him made Dibs' blood run cold, he was in deep shit to put it mildly. He turned around and looked up at Sergio who was glaring at him. He had the fresh dead body of a young girl and he drop it onto the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
"B-Boss...I...I'm sorry...." Dib began to sweat and look for a way out, there was none. Sergio shook his head.  
  
"Boss is so formal..." He said as he picked up one of the carving knives off a rack by the door. "Looks like there'll be a new special today."  
  
Ding ding. The bell rang as a young purple haired girl came in, playing a Gameslave. She walked up to the counter and looked up at the near-silver- haired clerk.  
  
"Is Dib here? Dad wants him home, he's not supposed to be working so late."  
  
"I'll send him home as soon as he finishes up cleaning."  
  
"Alright..." Gaz paused, it wasn't like her dad was going to make dinner, and she had some money. So she decided to get something. She looked at the list of foods, under the specials.  
  
"Uhm...give me three orders of IkilledDibandmadehimintofood sandwiches." (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
Gaz got her food and left the store, already starting in on her sandwich. "Mm.tastes like chicken."  
  
THE END0R! 


End file.
